zothosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mar Neuigkeiten
Einleitung Hier werden Dinge in Kurzform erwähnt, wie z. B. Kriege usw., als ob ein Spieler-Charakter in der Welt diese Information von einer Zeitung, einem Informant oder von Tavernenbesuchern erfahren könnte (falls überhaupt Informationen dazu so einfach in Erfahrung gebracht werden können). Dies soll die Seite sein, die gefahrlos von Spielern gelesen werden kann, ohne dass diese Spielleiter-Informationen willentlich oder unwillentlich lesen. Dieser Artikel ist also artverwandt mit dem Artikel Mar_Ereignisse, wenngleich die Ereignisse auf dieser Seite jedoch aus genannten Gründen nicht mit Hintergrund-Infos beschrieben sind. Spielleiter oder Spieler, die dennoch alles wissen wollen, können natürlich den entsprechenden Eintrag bei den Mar_Ereignissen nachlesen. Da steht noch lang nicht alles, aber ziemlich viel über das Geschehen. Allerdings gilt auch auf dieser Seite: Spieler-Wissen muss von Charakter-Wissen getrennt werden. ;-) Die verschiedenen Jahresangaben werden innerhalb der Texte fett dargestellt. Gewaltige Schlacht gegen Dämonen im Königreich Borburad Königreich Borburad macht mobil Herbst, 2 NZ - Dank des Drachenordens konnte im Königreich Borburad ein weltverschlingender Plan der Dämonen herausgefunden werden. Dies ist der Grund einer großen Mobilmachung zahlreicher Truppen seitens des Königreiches. Auch der Drachenorden ist bestrebt, Mitstreiter im Kampf gegen die Dämonen zu finden. Dafür reist der Orden sogar ins benachbarte Kaiserreich Arinsgord. Einige Tage später: Schlacht gegen Dämonen nahe Anderstedt Das Königreich und viele anderen Völker des Kontinenten, unter ihnen auch Zwerge, Elfen und selbst Orks, stürzten sich in der Nähe der Hauptstadt Anderstedt in einen gewaltigen Kampf. Als der Kampf bereits eine Zeit lang tobte, passierte das Unfassbare: ein gigantischer Dämon im Leib einer Spinne kroch aus dem verseuchten Gebiet heraus und wurde kurz darauf tatsächlich durch Götter bekämpft. Eine Minute später waren Dämonen samt Götter verschwunden und das verseuchte Gebiet verschwand. Noch mal Glück gehabt! Aber für wie lange? Wieder ein paar Tage später: Enorme Verluste unter Mitstreitern zahlreicher Völker Nahe Anderstedt sind die Aufräumarbeiten nach der gewaltigen Schlacht gegen die Dämonen im vollen Gange. Zahlreiche Tote werden von den an den Kämpfen beteiligten Völkern geborgen und entweder beerdigt, rituell verbrannt oder in deren Länder und Reiche gebracht. Trauer überschattet den Sieg und das glorreiche Eingreifen der Götter. Broban zerstört Keine Überlebende in Broban / Alles zerstört Herbst, 2 NZ - Auf dem Barbaren-Kontinent wurde die Stadt Broban anscheinend durch einen Orkangriff und den Kämpfen zwischen den ehemaligen Bewohnern der Stadt, sowie den Barbaren, die die Orkarmee zu besiegen trachteten, vollständig zerstört. Augenscheinlich gibt es keine Überlebende. König William, Regent des Hochlandes, betrauerte die Toten und traf sich mit dem Barbarenkönig in Zylon, um ihn für den, leider gescheiterten, Versuch der Barbaren zu danken, die Stadt von Orks zu befreien. Einige Tage später: Arbeiter gesucht / Mauern am Hang König William ordnete massive Arbeiten am langen und gefährlichen Hang des Hochlandes an, damit Mauern, Kasernen und Türme errichtet werden können. "Zukünftig werden wir das Tal besser überblicken und überwachen können! Außerdem soll am Hang oder am Fuß des großen Berges eine neue Stadt erbaut werden. Pläne dazu laufen bereits!" Wer Namensvorschläge für die Stadt hätte, sollte einem Brief an die Verwaltung, sesshaft im Regierungssitz des Königs, aufgeben. Außerdem würden zahlreiche Arbeiter und hilfreiche Hände bei den Vorbereitungen am langen Hang gesucht, betonte der König. Bewerbungen dazu sollten in die Briefkästen der Stadtgarden geworfen werden, besser wäre es jedoch, sich persönlich dort vorzustellen. Kaiserreich Arinsgord gegen das Imperium Ein Imperium entsteht Herbst, 2 NZ - Der Held Rhaal Maarkan, der gegen zahlreiche Dämonen und deren "Anhänger" kämpfte, nutzte die Hilfe vieler Stadtbewohner und seiner Anhängerschaft, um ein Imperium aus zu rufen. Dieses entsteht mitten im Westen des Kaiserreiches Arinsgord. Zahlreiche Dörfer und Gemeinden, die angeblich Zeuge von ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen und "dämonischen Aktivitäten" geworden sind, schließen sich nach und nach der neuen Hoffnung namens Imperium an. Eine Reaktion seitens des Kaiserreiches steht noch aus. Krieg ist die Antwort Winter, 2 NZ - Das Kaiserreich Arinsgord hat auf die unverschämten Eroberungen des neuen Imperiums im Reich mit Krieg reagiert. Einige behaupten, dass diese "Antwort" bereits lange überfällig war. Hat das Imperium eine Überlebenschance? Viele sind da skeptisch, da das Reich alleine schon aufgrund seiner Größe über die besseren Ressourcen verfügt. Einige Wochen später: Kohrasreich im Strudel der Ereignisse Das Kohrasreich, das sich bisher im Krieg zwischen dem Kaiserreich Arinsgord und dem Imperium des Rhaal Maarkan neutral verhielt, scheint strategisch von großer Bedeutung zu sein. Sowohl das Kaiserreich als auch das Imperium boten ihre Unterstützung im Gegenzug für die Hilfe im Krieg an. Doch dort lehnte man das "großzügige Angebot" dankend ab. Schließlich würde es dazu führen, dass das Kohrasreich unter einer Schirmherrschaft der anderen Regierungen gestellt werden würde. Das Imperium antwortete unverzüglich und hart mit Angriffen auf die Ablehnung. Auch Abgesandte des Kaiserreiches versuchten, das Kohrasreich umzustimmen, doch schlugen fehl. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass seit Tagen alle drei Beteiligten Reiche gegeneinander kämpfen. ca. eine Woche später: Kohrasreich zerstört, Kohras vermisst Frühling, 3 NZ - Das Reich, dass als Kohrasreich mit der Stadt Siegrichsheim im Kern mitten im Kaiserreich entstand, ist aufgrund des Krieges zwischen Imperium und Kaiserreich größtenteils zerstört. Das Militär wurde aufgerieben, Ressourcen erschöpft. Beide Reiche, Kaiserreich Arinsgord und das Imperium des Rhaal Maarkan kamen nicht dazu, dieses Reich als Alliiert zu gewinnen. Einige zeitgleich und damit chaotisch verlaufende verdeckte Operationen der Beteiligten sollen sehr schlecht gelaufen sein und unzählige Tote sowie Sachschäden als Kollateralschaden verursacht haben. Die Kämpfe und Schlachten in den Straßen und in den Außenbezirken trugen ihren Teil dazu bei, dass die Stadt in solch einem desaströsen Zustand versetzt wurde. Während indes Kohras als vermisst gilt, scheint er noch immer einige Anhänger zu haben, die ihn als tragisches Opfer der Dämonen und der Politik sehen. Einige andere scheinen wie aus einem Winterschlaf erwacht zu sein und wollen nichts mehr von ihm oder dem Kohrasreich wissen. Während sich das Imperium aus der Stadt zurück gezogen hat, bezeichnet das Kaiserreich das Kohrasreich als "vergangene Fehler der Bürger und Militärs" der Stadt und die "unsinnige Bewegung" als beendet. Die Stadt sei wieder Teil des glorreichen Kaiserreichs.... einige weitere Wochen später: Melingdor gefallen - Hort des Bösen im Imperium Die Küstenstadt Melingdor ist gefallen. Sie lag in der südwestlichsten Ecke des Kaiserreiches und wurde als einer der ersten Städten des Imperiums annektiert. Vorangegangen waren kuriose Gegebenheiten, die dazu führten, dass in einer Arena um die Zukunft der Stadt gekämpft wurde. Angeblich gab es einen Vertrag, der vom Erzdämon Razetoth selbst unterzeichnet war, in dem man vereinbarte, dass selbsterwählte Kämpfer oder Streiter um das Schicksal der Stadt binnen einen Zeitraumes von einem halben Jahr kämpften. Die Kämpfe wurden unterbrochen, als schon fast alle in der Arena antraten ohne dass eine Seite besonders gut da stand und eine Abordnung der verschiedenen Elementare forderte, ebenso kämpfen zu dürfen. Jedoch für das neutrale, für die Elemente. Der Vertrag wurde um diese erweitert und es wurde ausdrücklich festgelegt, dass wenn die Elementare siegen würden, weder Dämon noch Humanoid (Mensch, Zwerg, Elf usw.) und weder gut noch Böse in der Stadt verweilen durfte. Die Elemente würden sich diese einverleiben. Dazu ist es nicht gekommen, denn die Dämonen siegten im entscheidenden Endkampf. Direkt danach und infolgedessen fegten magische Stürme über den Landstrich, Bewohner starben an Herzinfakten oder aus grausamen Gründen. Dämonen, nun dazu berechtigt, stolzierten hindurch und quälten alle Verbliebenen aus Spaß und Lust auf schier brutalste Art und Weise. Eine regelrechte "Umgestaltung" ging durch den Ort und alles schöne wurde durch makabere Szenen ersetzt. Ganze Häuser wurden zerstört. Erneut konnten Dämonen in unserer Welt Fuß fassen... Militärschulen und Tourismus im Hochland Verkündungen des Königs Frühling, 3 NZ - König William, Herrscher des Hochlandes, verkündete stolz, dass es Zeit für Reformen sei. Die Hochländer bekämen mehr Militärschulen, die zukünftig auch von Privatpersonen des Hochlandes genutzt werden können. Bislang waren sie nur für das Militär des Herrschers nutzbar. Außerdem, so König William, würden die Methoden wie auch die Ausbildung an sich erneuert und modernisiert werden. Ein weiterer Punkt seiner Verkündung stellte den Tourismus dar. In den letzten Jahrzehnten sind kaum Reisende ins Hochland gelangt. Vor allem wegen den vormals fehlenden Wegen für große Wagen und Kolonnen. Doch mit dem Ausbau des Hangs wäre in dieser Hinsicht Besserung in Sicht. Würde nur noch eine Modernisierung der vorhandenen Herbergen, Gaststätten und Hotels fehlen. Als weitere Maßnahmen zur Förderung des Tourismus wären weitere Treffpunkte und ungewöhnliche Bauwerke. Es befänden sich bereits einige Dinge in Diskussion. Vorschläge von der Bevölkerung wären jedoch gerne gesehen... Einige Wochen später: Fremdenlegion im Hochland Die Bürger der Hauptstadt des Hochlandes namens Argalia dachten, eigentlich war die Neueröffnung der Militärakademie zu Argalia das Ereignis des Tages. Doch bei den Feierlichkeiten hatte König William erneut etwas zu verkünden. Zukünftig soll es eine "Fremdenlegion" im Hochland geben. darin sollen Angehörige fremder Völker mindestens fünf Jahre lang dem Hochland und seinem Herrscher die Treue schwören. Es folgen harte Ausbildungen und Einsätze, die in der Dienstzeit möglicherweise die ganze Welt betreffen können. Prädestiniert für die Fremdenlegion wären Alleinstehende, die nach einem neuen Sinn im Leben suchen würden. Spötter meinen dazu, William würde versuchen seinen gegebene Versprechen bezüglich des "Aufschwung Hochlands" so gut es ging nahe zu kommen. Dazu wäre ihm fast jedes Mittel recht. Andere zweifeln daran, ob Mitglieder fremder Völker sich dazu hinreißen lassen würden, wirklich dem Hochland und den Hochländern treu zu dienen... Barbaren und eine neue Vereinigung Frühling, 3 NZ - Eine neue Vereinigung von Barbaren mit den ungewöhnlichen Namen "Vereinigung für ein starkes Barbarenland" findet eine beachtliche Anzahl Anhänger und nimmt zunehmend Einfluss auf die Politik und das Geschehen in den Barbarenlanden. Der Barbarenkönig Lokrar sagte: "Ach, es gibt so viele unnütze Organisationen und Vereinigungen! Spätestens in zwei Monaten werden die Anhänger ausgemerzt und ihre Ideologien in Vergessenheit geraten sein!". Er kündigte eine Reihe von Razzien in den größeren Städten der Barbaren an. Somit würden illegale Aktionen und zu radikales Auftreten dieser Vereinigung verhindert werden. "Keiner hat was zu befürchten, wenn er sich an die Regeln hält!", so der König der Barbaren. Fragt sich nur, was ein Barbar, der selbst schon radikal für Fremde anmutet, als radikal empfindet. Sprich, wie weit müssen einige gehen...? Straßenkämpfe in Mekandur Sommer, 3 NZ - Innerhalb weniger Tage kam es mehrmals zu Straßenbanden konkurrierender Organisationen in Mekandur, der Hafenstadt der Insel Thuhla. Maßgeblich daran beteiligt scheint "der rote Orden" zu sein. Es ist eine radikal denkende Splittergruppe der "roten Garde", eine von mehreren Gardistengruppen der in unterschiedliche Bereiche aufgeteilten und ständig wachsenden Stadt. In die Kämpfe, die auf offener Straße und mit Personenschäden an Unbeteiligten stattfanden, wurden auch "die blaue Freundschaft" und die "gelben Gardisten" hineingezogen. Touristenbüros, vor allem des nahe gelegenen Königreiches Borburad, raten an, die Insel zu meiden. Erste große Touristengruppen im Hochland Sommer, 3 NZ - Als einige der ersten großen Besuchergruppen kündigten sich einige Barbaren im Hochland an. Liegt es doch nahe, da das Hochland im Südwesten des Barbarenkontinents liegt. Doch auch Wikinger und andere Völker haben ihr kommen angekündigt, um ein besser auf Tourismus ausgelegtes Hochland in Augenschein zu nehmen. Deren Reiseweg wird jedoch zweifelsohne länger als der der Barbaren sein... Eine Aussage des Königs William steht noch aus. Allerdings dürfte er hocherfreut über den regen Zulauf sein. Barbaren modernisieren auch / Vereinigung nun Terroristisch Sommer, 3 NZ - Die Barbaren wollen sich wohl nicht lumpen lassen und bauen viele ihrer baufälligen Gebäude in den größeren Städten aus, um oder reißen sie komplett ab, um neues zu schaffen. Außerdem wollen sie ihre Pläne zur Bebauung der Städte mit Parks und Grünanlagen, die schon vor Jahrzehnten begonnen und seitdem stiefmütterlich behandelt wurden, auf Vordermann bringen und schneller durchführen. Unterdessen wächst die angeblich totgesagte Vereinigung unter den Barbaren weiter an. KönigLokrar meinte dazu: "Ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Es gibt auch nach Monaten immer noch irregeleitete Anhänger dieser Gruppierung, die man nur als Terroristen bezeichnen kann. Deswegen tun wir es ab heute: diese Vereinigung wird als Gruppierung von Terroristen behandelt und deren Mitglieder werden nun öffentlich verfolgt. Sollten sie nicht unmittelbar allen Glauben und Zielen in diesem Zusammenhang abschwören, werden sie inhaftiert. Oder zur Not auch hingerichtet." Spötter und Kritiker gleichermaßen schütteln den Kopf sowohl über das Vorgehen des Königs, als auch über das Barbarenvolk und die Vereinigung selbst. Man ist sich Einig darüber, dass dies "starke Worte" des Königs der Barbaren seien. Man könne nur abwarten, wie lange diese angekündigte "Säuberungsaktion" seitens der Regierung dauern wird. Nichtangriffspakt Imperium und Kaiserreich und gemeinsames Ziel Herbst, 3 NZ - Völlig überraschend unterzeichneten je eine Delegation des Imperium des Rhaal Maarkan und des KaiserreichArinsgord einen Nicht-Angriffspakt. Dringendere Angelegenheiten wie der Kampf gegen das Böse allgemein und gegen Dämonen insbesondere rücke mehr in den Vordergrund. Das Kaiserreich lasse das Imperium existieren und verzichtet auf weitere Angriffe. Im Gegenzug verpflichtet sich das Imperium dazu, keine weitere Eroberungen zu planen, sondern auf der Jagd nach dem gemeinsamen Ziel, nämlich das Übel dieser Welt, zu helfen. Eine zeitliche Einschränkung wurde nicht genannt, was nahelegt, dass das Imperium in Zukunft und für alle Zeit seitens Kaiserreichs bestehen darf und bleibt. Eine Art Legitimation des großen Reiches wurde somit ausgeschrieben. Dies namen viele Bewohner des Imperiums als Festtag auf. Man arbeitet auch an der (Neu-)Formulierung einer Verfassung und einer Unabhängigkeitserklärung, die den Tag der Unterzeichnung als Feiertag festlegt. König William ändert jahrtausende altes Gesetz Herbst, 3 NZ - Bei der heutigen Einweihung des „Hangwalls“, jenes neu errichteten Mauerhalbkreises, der den Aufmarsch zum Hochland vom Norden her bewacht, hat der König des Hochlandes ein altes Gesetz geändert. Dies hat viele, gelinde gesagt, erstaunt. So manch einer ist aufgebracht. Dieses Gesetz besagt, dass der amtierende König des Hochlandes mindestens eine Herausforderung im Kampf auf Leben und Tod pro Jahr annehmen muss. Jeder König hatte das Recht darauf, die Anzahl der Herausforderungen zu erhöhen, nicht jedoch sie abzuschaffen. Dieses Gesetz wurde insbesondere von göttergläubigen Hochländern sehr verehrt, war es doch das Gesetz des Wächters, jener Gott der Hochländer, der damit angeblich über die Könige des Landes wachte. Es mag umstritten sein, wie viel Einfluss dieser Gott bislang noch hat, vor allem da er die letzten Jahrhunderte nahezu in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Erst durch William, der sogar der oberste Hochgeweihte des Gottes ist, wurde dieser Gott wieder in breiter Masse bekannt. Man erinnerte sich wieder an ihn und in Argalia wurde im Jahre 1 NZ ihm zu ehren sogar ein Tempel gebaut. Der alte Tempel war als baufällige Ruine vor Generationen abgerissen worden. Jetzt verkündete König William, dass dieses Gesetz, dem er auch verpflichtet sei, seine Gültigkeit verloren hätte. Angeblich hatte er Zwiegespräche mit dem Wächter gehabt und nun dessen Rückendeckung. Es sei ein veraltetes Gesetz. Nicht mehr zeitgemäß. Heutzutage sollten Herrscher aufgrund ihres Könnens und ihres Geistes ausgewählt werden und nicht weil sie einen Gegner töteten. „Es sei antiquiert weiterhin an solch barbarischen Traditionen fest zu halten“ meinte zumindest auch sein geschätzter Ratgeber und Freund Rosco, ein Halbling. Obwohl William seine Herkunft huldigt und alles wofür „die aus dem Hochland“ stehen würden, mehr als nur respektiert, wäre es Zeit von diesem Gesetz abschied zu nehmen. Stattdessen solle es den zukünftigen Königen gestattet sein, einen Nachfolger zu bestimmen. Dabei hätte der innerste Rat des Herrschers noch ein Veto-Recht und die so genannte „Vertrauensfrage“, wie vor Jahren in ähnlicher Form schon im Reiche Borburad eingeführt. Dort nannte man es „Anzweiflung“. Außerdem sollte es einem Herrscher des Hochlandes gestattet sein, ab zu danken. Z. B. wenn man merkt, man sei „zu alt für den Job“ oder könne seiner Aufgabe aufgrund von Krankheiten oder ähnliches nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Kritiker halten ihn für übergeschnappt und gotteslästerlich. Auch mit dem Hinweis, dass zukünftig gar eine „Königin“ das Reich regieren könnte, machte er sich in einigen Kreisen kaum Freunde. Galt in den Augen vieler Hochländer nur ein Mann als ein guter Kämpfer und weiser Herrscher. Spötter behaupteten, dass nun sogar Amazonen feiern und sich zum Hochland aufmachen würden. Es seien alles Denkweisen, die König William abschaffen wolle. Sein Volk müsse moderner werden und sich der großen Welt öffnen. Sogleich verkündete er seinen Nachfolger. Es sei einer seiner Berater und Freunde namens Tales. Jener Tales, der wegen seiner doppelschneidigen großen Axt den Beinamen „Die Axt“ trägt. Sofort wurden (einige wenige) Stimmen laut, die Tales als dreckigen Barbaren oder als unwürdig, da Nicht-Hochländer verschrien. Jemand solle sogar zu William „Verräter“ gesagt haben. Ein wilder Kampf unter einer Gruppe Besuchern entbrannte, den König William selbst beendete. Nicht ohne dabei handgreiflich zu werden und gar Gewalt anzuwenden (er benutzte seine Fäuste). Das Hochland scheint sich in mehrere Lager zu spalten, die viele oder zumindest einige Entscheidungen Williams in Frage stellen oder zu ihm halten und seine Änderungen gut finden. Große Volksmärsche mit Ausschreitungen enden blutig Herbst, 3 NZ - Viele Tumulte entbrannten in den letzten Wochen im Reich der Barbaren. Es gab Anfeindungen, Ausschreitungen und überdies sogar Militär und die Garde, die einige Bürger und Demonstranten öffentlich hinrichteten, da sie angeblich Terroristen seien. Unterdessen waren noch nicht einmal die Hälfte jener Bürger, die öffentlich gegen den Barbarenkönig und das Reich wetterten, wirklich bewiesenermaßen Anhänger der "Vereinigung für ein starkes Barbarenland". Jene Vereinigung, die unlängst den Status einer terroristischen Vereinigung bekam. Die Folge waren mehr Demonstrationen, Volksbegehren und Volksmärsche in vielen Orten und Städten des Reiches. Oft endeten diese blutig und in grausamer Gewalt auf beiden oder gar mehreren Seiten. Einige Ortschaften haben sogar schon den Ausnahmezustand ausrufen müssen. Offiziell verfolge man weiter das Konzept, diese Vereinigung als terroristisch einzustufen, ihre Mitglieder öffentlich zu diskriminieren und zumindest zu inhaftieren. Wer sich widersetzt, stirbt. Viele halten das für ein Terrorregime seitens der Regierung. Man darf gespannt sein, wohin dies noch führen mag. William dankt ab Neue Verkündung Williams bei Museumseröffnung Winter, 3 NZ - König William verkündete bei der Eröffnung des "Museum der Geschichte des Hochlandes" in Argalia, dass er abdankt. Gleich nach der Eröffnung der neu gebauten Stadt namens Hochtor zu Fuße des Berges und „hohen Landes“, auf dem die Hochländer beheimatet sind, würde er sich von allen offiziellen Geschäften zurück ziehen. Nachfolger werde, wie zuvor von ihm auserkoren, sein bester Freund Tales. Der Bau der Stadt ist derzeit im vollen Gange und sollte gegen Ende des Winters 3 NZ fertig gestellt sein. Viele, teils ungewöhnliche Namensvorschläge wie „Bergtor“, „Wallstadt“ „Drunten“ „Nordhoch“, „Hangstadt“, „Nordwall-Stadt“ und „Hochland-Stadt“ sind damit abgewiesen worden. William persönlich rief vor Monaten zu dieser Sammlung von Namensvorschlägen unter der Bevölkerung auf. Er reise erneut ins Barbarenlande Der König verkündete, dass er nach der Eröffnung der Stadt das Hochland und die Stadt vorerst verliese, um noch einmal die Barbaren zu besuchen. Dabei würde er erneut in Zylon dem Barbarenkönig seine Aufwartung machen und danach „über die Welt wandeln“ und „schauen, was es da draußen sonst noch so gibt!“. Manche behaupten, dass er jetzt wegen seiner Misswirtschaft und kapitalen Umstürze im Land und Gesetz zu Ungunsten des Volkes den Hut nehmen und „sich verziehen“ würde. Andere halten im Gegenteil große Stücke auf ihn und finden es schade, dass er geht. Viele stehen auch dem zukünftigen König der Hochländer namens Tales, ein Barbar und auch „Die Axt“ genannt, skeptisch gegenüber. „Wenn ein neues Jahr startet, wird für mich eine neue Reise beginnen und die Hochländer gehen neue Zeiten mit einem neuen König entgegen!“ so König William. Rosco begeht größten Diebstahl der Landesgeschichte Unterdessen hört man von Rosco, ehemaliger Freund und Berater des Königs, nur schlimmes. Er soll den König verraten, zahlreiche Wertgegenstände aus der königlichen Schatzkammer gestohlen und sich einfach davon gemacht haben. Nicht nur habe er den Tempel des Wächters mit zahlreichen hinterhältigen Fallen gespickt und somit entehrt, er habe auch den größten Raub in der Geschichte des Landes begangen. Er gelte nun als Hochverräter, größter Feind des Hochlandes, wächterloser Ungläubiger, Tempelschänder, Gotteslästerer, ruchloser, skrupelloser Dieb und Volksverräter, ereiferte sich William und betitelte ihn mit noch einigen unschönen Wörtern mehr. Und spontan setzte er eine Belohnung auf seinen Kopf auf. 10.000 Goldmünzen. Tot oder lebendig wäre egal. Bei lebendig gäbe es jedoch das Zehnfache. Erstaunliche Summe, wenn doch die Schatzkammer des Königs angeblich „ausgeräumt“ wurde. Aber schließlich bemerkte man den Diebstahl auch, weswegen vielleicht Rosco nicht alles erbeuten konnte. Außerdem besagen Gerüchte, dass der König ein privates Vermögen von weit mehr als diese Belohnung besitzen würde…. Einige Wochen später: Rosco angeblich gesichtet Ein reisender Wikinger namens Elfreg will angeblich Rosco gesehen haben. Er sei seit fast ein Jahr scheinbar der Betreiber eines Wirtshauses. Dort soll er inmitten der Wildnis Unterkunft und Verpflegung zu horrenden Preisen anbieten. Alle dort ansässigen Bürger hätten sich bis über beide Ohren verschuldet und würden ihm für Versprechen von Schuldenerlass dienlich sein. Die Einrichtung selbst bestünde aus "zusammengeklauten, bunt gemischten Sachen", so der Wikinger. William entgegnete, dass das Kopfgeld auf Rosco noch bestehen würde. Und da Elfreg ja wisse, wo man Rosco finden könne... Vereinigung siegt bei Vertrauensfrage / Barbarenkönig enthauptet Frühling, 4 NZ - Machte Erim Kardosar, seines Zeichens Berater des Königs der Barbaren, noch Monate zuvor die Aussage "Diese Vereinigung wird nicht lange halten. Bald werden wir sie los sein!", ist nun das Gegenteil eingetroffen. Nachdem etliche Bürger des Landes der Barbaren sich in ein Für und Wider in Sachen der "Vereinigung für ein starkes Barbarenland" zerstritten und diese zuletzt als terroristische Organisation galt, stellten einige bedeutenden Berater des Königs die alles entscheidende Vertrauensfrage: war die Regierung zu weit gegangen mit der öffentlichen Hinrichtung von Bürgern, die angeblich zur Organisation gehörten? Gab es mitunter doch zu viele und zu schnell abgehandelte Standgerichte für mutmaßliche Terroristen? Diese Vertrauensfrage war nur eine Klausel der Verfassung der Barbaren. Niemals erprobt, nie benötigt. Bis heute. Es wurde überall im Land wochenlang abgestimmt. Das Ergebnis war knapp, jedoch eindeutig: 61% der Bevölkerung empfanden die Regierung für "nicht vertrauenswürdig", was mehr als die erforderlichen 60% war. Regierung samt König traten zurück. Dann geschah aber das, womit kaum jemand rechnen konnte: überall in den Städten der Barbaren zeigten sich Anhänger der Vereinigung und rissen offen liegende Ämter an sich. Sie verkündeten dass sie bald einen neuen Herrscher unter sich erwählen würden und die Vereinigung letztendlich doch gesiegt hatte. Als Strafe für die zahlreichen öffentlichen Hinrichtungen von angeblichen Terroristen und Anhängern der Vereinigung wurden sämtliche ehemalige Amtsinhaber gefangen genommen oder getötet. Freudenfeuer wurden von den euphorischsten Anhängern entzündet. Der bisherige König wurde mittels einer Guillotine enthauptet, sein Beraterstamm (samt Kardosar) an die Wand gestellt, sofern deren einzelnen Mitglieder zuvor nicht den neuen Herrschern die Treue schworen. Von zahlreichen Armbrustbolzen getroffen sanken sie tot zu Boden. Ihre Leichen wurden umgehend verbrannt, nachdem sie geplündert und teils geschändet wurden. Symbole der alten Ordnung, Skulpturen und Bilder des zurückgetretenen und nun toten Königs wurden zerstört. Ein neues, dunkles Kapitel für das Reich der Barbaren? Oder Erlösung von schlechter Wirtschaft und fahrlässigen Amtshandlungen? Öffentliche Reaktionen anderer Regierungen und Reiche stehen noch aus... Category:News